1. Related Data
The subject matter of the present utility patent application has been registered under the disclosure document program at the United States Patent and Trademark Office. The request was received at the Patent Office on Aug. 19, 1994 and was assigned the registration number 360,061.
2. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to oil handling devices and more particularly pertains to an engine oil draining system for draining oil from an engine through an oil filter thereof.
3. Description of the Prior Art
The use of oil handling devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, oil handling devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art oil handling devices include U.S. Pat. No. 3,806,085; U.S. Pat. No. 5,209,198; U.S. Pat. No. 5,168,844; U.S. Pat. No. 5,117,876; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,196,112.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose an engine oil draining system for draining oil from an engine through an oil filter thereof which includes an oil filter having a threaded fluid tap extending therefrom, and a coupler which can be secured to the threaded fluid tap and to a fluid conduit to permit draining of oil from the engine into a container.
In these respects, the engine oil draining system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of draining oil from an engine through an oil filter coupled to the engine.